monster_bladefandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions
This is the FAQ page where some of the most frequently asked questions regarding Monster Blade have been compiled. How do I restart my account? You cannot restart/alter/swap your account. Anyone who has downloaded "Monster Blade" to their device has all data associated with that character locked to that specific device. All data is automatically saved and stored by Nubee's Monster Blade servers. This means you can't delete your data or transfer your character to any other device. Even if you delete all the content from Monster Blade from your device and re-download it, your previous data will be restored from your last automatic save. You can begin new accounts on new devices. Obviously, if you download Monster Blade to a new device, you will have a new character. Can Nubee (Monster Blade's developers) re-start/transfer my character data? Yes, Nubee can alter your account information. Send Nubee a message via their Monster Blade Facebook page with the following information: *Old Nubee ID#. This number can be found anytime upon game load-up or main screen in the bottom-right corner. *Old device information. *New Nubee ID#. When you've downloaded Monster Blade to your new device that you want to tranfer to, make a note of the new ID#. *New device information. Example: "I would like to transfer my character from my old device: Samsung Galaxy SIII with Nubee ID 3*****7 to my new device: Samsung Galaxy S4 with Nubee ID 76****7, please. Thank you" For re-start/reset: simply contact Monster Blade saying "Would you be so kind as to reset my character connected to Nubee ID 3*****7, please. Thank you". But be careful as this is a one way thing only. There's no way to redo the reset, so plan accordingly. This method requires manual interference by Monster Blade support, so be patient and try not to abuse this service. How do I add friends? #'Firstly, link your game to your Facebook account. You can do this by either clicking your in-game name or following the prompts in the tutorial.' #'Add friends with Monster Blade downloaded through Facebook. NUBEE IDS ARE NOT REQUIRED!' In order to gain friends to use for Warcries and help in battle through special abilities, you have to add them to your friend list. All you have to do is log in to Facebook and add that person as a Facebook friend. Any Facebook friends who have also downloaded Monster Blade is then available to be called upon in your game. How do I change my name from "Slayer?" Link your game to your Facebook account. This is the ONLY way to change your Monster Blade character's name. You can link your game account to your facebook account by clicking your in-game name or following the beginning tutorial. Your character's name will then appear as your first name and the first initial of your second name. For example: John Harrison becomes "John H." and Home Land Liquidation Services becomes "Home L." If there is no 2nd name, it will not have an initial. My name changed back to "Slayer", what do I do to change it back? Simple: #Force Stop your Monster Blade application #Clear your cache in application settings, data aswell (no worries, nothing will be lost) #Re-Launch Monster Blade and reconnect to Facebook. How do I send/receive gifts? I want lots of Epic Treasures! You can only send 3 (THREE) Epic Treasures gifts in your account's lifetime. NO MORE. At levels 15, 30 and 45 your character is given the option to send any friend of their choice a single gift voucher for a single Epic Treasure. Once it is given, your character is also given an Epic Treasure in return. THESE EPIC TREASURES ARE COMPLETELY RANDOM. You get absolutely no choice in WHAT gets sent or WHAT is received. It may be a piece of equipment between 3 to 5 Stars and can be of any element. Technically, a person can receive an infinite amount fo Epic Treasures assuming they have an infinite amount of friends...who give ONLY THAT PERSON their 3 gifts. Obviously, unless you have very nice friends who like to give gifts ONLY TO YOU, you're unlikely to receive too many Epic Treasures for free. My equipment piece has 2 stars and 1 "faded" star. What does this mean? This means it can be upgraded to a higher tier. The number of stars indicate your equipment's tier; the higher the tier, the better the base stats, the higher it can be leveled and the greater the stat boosts per level. Great, so how do I upgrade my equipment so it "fills in" that faded star and raises a tier? Currently impossible. This is an upgrade process that Nubee has not yet put into the game. As such, there is absolutely no way to upgrade your 2-Star equipment piece into a 3-Star equipment piece (or any higher examples). Do not worry about it for now. This page will be edited when Nubee updates this ability. What's the code for the "Fine Emerald Axe?" Currently unavailable. That code will be specially released in a Japanese magazine that has not gone on sale yet in Japan. This effectively means that no one knows. Someone will surely distribute that knowledge when it's available and will be answered here. The magazine is expected to go on sale late June - early July. What's the best way to get Gold? Sell "trash" items and essences. Trash items are: *Beggar's Right Boot *Rock *Iceberg Tip *Fisherman's Hat *Doll ...and essences are the elemental items that come in various sizes. Each of these are worth a decent amount of Gold. Gold is also a reward for completing battles, but it's a rather insignificant amount (780 gold for a hunt or 260 per battle won). You can also gain large amounts of Gold by striking Golden and Silver Dodobos, though they are some of the strongest monsters in the game and appear in completely random encounters outside their respective events. What's the best/cheapest way to upgrade my equipment? Multiple low-level equipment combined together on a single desired piece of equipment. There is no "best" way since EXP is EXP and only the quality of your upgrade materials dictates how fast you can get MAXIMUM LEVEL on your favorite sword. However, there are faster and cheaper ways...which happens to be the same way: #Upgrade "garbage" equipment you don't care about to around level 10. Do this by selecting it and upgrading it with 6 other trash items, essences or garbage equipment. Usually costs about 200-300 Gold. #Do the above step 5 more times with DIFFERENT "garbage" equipment pieces. #Select your DESIRED equipment piece and use the previous 6 "garbage" as your upgrade materials. The end-result is a MAXIMUM LEVEL piece which cost about 10% the Gold the "regular" way of upgrading a piece little-by-little and in one go! Should I use "same type" element essences as the equipment piece I'm upgrading? It makes no difference. Only the quality of your upgrade material makes any difference to the amount of EXP your equipment will get through the upgrade process. For example: crystals aren't as good as orbs and 2-Star equipment isn't as good as 4-Star equipment. Similarly, Beggar's Right Boots aren't as good as Iceberg Tips. THIS MAY CHANGE WITH A NEW UPGRADE UPDATE for when Nubee implements its "Star/Tier" upgrade mechanic. Stay tuned. Where do I find "x" piece of equipment? I can't seem to find any! Named Godbeast Bosses drop the best equipment. Defeating Common Boss Godbeasts will often result in equipment drops. All bosses are capable of dropping equipment, but only of their same element type and usually low tier (1-2 Stars). NAMED Godbeasts can drop 3-Star equipment which are also specially named (i.e. Nhang Agni can drop the "Forest Strider" set of 3-Star Earth element equipment). It's not always guaranteed drops, however. "Mystery Treasures" can also contain that specific dungeon's equipment as well. Take a look at the List of Godbeasts page to see what bosses can drop what equipment. Note: the "King" Named Godbeasts DO NOT drop 3-4 Star equipment. They are considered Common Godbeasts. Only the 5 Named Godbeasts (1 element respectively) will drop 3-4 Star equipment. I'm getting a "server communication" error...What's going on? Servers are currently down or you do not have stable internet connection. Monster Blade can only be played online; it cannot be played offline what-so-ever. If you are not connected, you will not even be able to load Monster Blade. If your internet connection is stable but you are still receiving this error, it's very possible the Nubee is undergoing server maintenance. Try back again in an hour. If all else fails: #Force Stop your Monster Blade application #Clear your cache #Re-Launch Monster Blade